A storage system (e.g., solid-state drive (SSD)) can include one or more memory components that store data. For example, an SSD may include memory devices such as non-volatile memory devices. The SSD may further include an SSD controller that may manage each of the memory devices and allocate data to be stored at the memory devices. A host system may utilize the SSD and request data from the SSD. The SSD controller may be used to retrieve data from the corresponding memory devices and return the retrieved data to the host system.